


Something To Talk About

by mellamomuyloco



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellamomuyloco/pseuds/mellamomuyloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Raj, really? You're using TVTropes to back up your argument?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was a silly thing I wrote a couple years ago, before I totally gave up on BBT, but it’s cute and I figured I’d share it anyway. Obviously it’s way outdated (i.e. pre-Bernawitz wedding). And based around the titular song, ehehe.

“Hey, Howard?”

“Hey what?”

“Why do people always think we’re secretly in love?”

If they hadn’t been on a busy road, Howard would’ve slammed on the brakes. “Oy, you’re still thinking about that?” He rolled his eyes, as if the newest accusation hadn’t been on his mind too. He sighed heavily, but kept his gaze straight ahead. “You know, Raj, you have to admit that sometimes you code as… well, gayer than a tree full of monkeys on nitrous oxide.”

“Oh, quoting Good Omens at me now!” Raj crossed his arms. “Well, if we’re going that route, you code as a Depraved Bisexual who will do Anything That Moves, so nobody would be surprised – actually, it might be a relief – if you just slipped in a ‘Bi the Way,’ or even ‘straight except for So-and-so,’ like a—”

“Single Target Sexuality?” Howard finished. “Raj, really? You’re using TVTropes to back up your argument?”

“I just looked up The Good Wife out of curiosity, and next thing I knew, I was sucked in, okay? It’s very easy to get lost in that site! And for the record, I was going for If It’s You, It’s Okay.”

It took a few awkward moments of silence (and Howard drumming his fingers on the steering wheel) before Raj realized he’d been sidetracked. “Wait a minute – you didn’t answer me!”

“Damn, you caught me.” Howard tried to sound joking in his reply, but his white-knuckled grasp on the wheel betrayed him. “Clearly people just have a coding problem – they can’t wrap their heads around a close friendship being just that.”

“Some things probably look bad out of context, though,” Raj shrugged. “Like that hug you really got into—”

“It was a demonstration, and you were wearing Penny’s perfume!”

“—or that time we kissed—”

“You were about to kiss Bernadette!”

“—or the cyber kissing machine incident?”

“Also a demonstration, plus it was a hunk of plastic!” Howard bit his lip, feeling like he was on trial. “Why’d you even ask if you already seem to know the answer?”

Raj sighed and leaned his elbow against the door. “Dude, you don’t have to get so defensive. I just wondered what you thought. Stupid question.”

The awkward tension was nearly palpable the rest of the ride, Howard focused like a laser on the road, and Raj slumped against the window deep in thought. Eventually, they pulled into the driveway, and it wasn’t until Howard was halfway out the door when Raj spoke again.

“Do you think they might have a point?”

Howard froze, then sat right back down. “Why are you so stuck on this?”

“That many people can’t be totally wrong.”

“Sure they can. How many people thought that the earth was the center of the universe?”

“But you heard what the girls said. We’re too close, all the time. We smile at each other for no reason. We… linger.” Raj sheepishly looked away and added, “Before they brought it up, I was starting to think I was imagining things.”

Howard was starting to wish he had peanuts on hand, just so he had a quick escape. This was it. If this was a trial, he’d just been found guilty.

“Maybe…” Raj finally turned to look at Howard. “Maybe they see something we don’t.”

“Or something we’re too chickenshit to bring up,” Howard muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Howard went to reach for the door again, but once again Raj cut him off.

“I have something I need to tell you,” Raj rushed in one breath.

“What’s up?”

Both of them tentatively leaned in, perhaps too close, and Raj started in just above a whisper. “Howard, I think I—”

“HOWARD!” a voice bellowed from the house. “WHAT’S TAKING SO LONG? GET YOUR TUCHUS INSIDE OR DON’T!”

Howard poked his head out the window. “CAN’T YOU WAIT UNTIL I’M INSIDE TO HARASS ME, MA?” he turned back to Raj apologetically. “Sorry. So what were you saying?”

Raj shook his head. The moment was ruined. “Nothing. It’s fine. It can wait.” Smiling, he added, “Let’s get inside. There are two DDR mats in your room calling our names, man!”


End file.
